When the Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by WhatAmI88
Summary: Otis is captured by someone who wants to make him feel like he makes his victims feel. M for torture and possibly triggering lemon-y moments.
1. Chapter 1

When he awoke in the hard wooden chair, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. All he knew was he was swooning, his head hurt, and he couldn't move.

Taking in his surroundings, he was almost bemused. A plain, dingy basement with a single bed in one corner. It almost reminded him of his own home.

He heard footsteps coming down the cellar stairs. A tall man in a three piece suit stood in front of him. He stalked like Otis did. He was clearly a predator, just as Otis was. His mind raced as he tried to figure out an escape route. The one fucking time he went out alone, as much as Cutter begged him not to go alone.

"I finally got you. Do you know how long I've been looking for you, you bastard?" He kicked the chair Otis was in. He didn't react. The man snarled back at him, frustrated. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Otis just rolled his eyes. The man slapped him hard enough across the face for him to see stars.

"I, my dear friend, am a lawyer here. I've seen your work. Your family's work. You were just the first one to go out alone. Two of you are hard to catch at the same time. But I finally got one of you." He smirked, laughing. "I'm going to make you feel like one of your victims." Otis glared back, defiant and strong. He knew he could somehow get out of this. "I'm going to beat that fucking defiance out of you, you fucking asshole!" He slapped Otis again, who just turned back to him, smirking and eyes glowing mischievously. "What the fuck are you smiling at, you crazy fucker?! You're the one tied down!" He continued to beat Otis about the face and shoulders, unrelenting in his fury. Otis just laughed behind his gag, further infuriating the man.

Otis tried to mumble something at him, challenging him to try and break him. No one knew his past except the Fireflies. Only they knew what really got to him.

"Alright, you fucker. Let's see how you like this." Otis felt a sharp pain in his arm as the world started to go black.

When he awoke again, he was tied down to the bed he had noted before. He was face down, hands tied under the bed, and each foot tied to either bed post.

The lawyer was sitting in a chair beside him, short bullwhip in hand.

"You think its funny. What you do to women?" He tapped the edge of the whip in his hand. Before Otis could register him standing, he was bringing it down multiple times on his back. He screamed in pain, writhing, struggling against his restraints.

"Do you think it's funny now? Now that you're in their shoes?"

Scraping against the bed, Otis moved his gag out of his mouth. "Already been there, bitch. None of this is new to me."

"Hmm. Then you won't mind this, then, either." He pulled Otis's jeans down roughly pulling the fabric to his knees, slicing his underwear with a pocket knife.

Otis swallowed heavily, hoping that the man was just using fear tactics to make him more submissive.

"Come on. Where's that cockiness now?"

"Fuck you." Otis's voice shook, though he tried to hide it with aggression. He heard the man's zipper, and knew what was about to happen. It wasn't just fear tactics anymore. He wasn't playing around.

The man replaced the gag in Otis's mouth. Otis squirmed, struggling as hard as he could against the restraints. He didn't care what it took. He had vowed to himself to never let it happen to him again. It wouldn't ever happen to him again.

And all the sudden, it was happening. Otis screamed, still writhing in an attempt to flee. Rage built inside him. He had always said he would never let this happen to him again. Ever. He would never be abused like this again.

He wrenched his hands free, turning and landing a solid blow on the man's abdomen. He quickly grabbed Otis's hands, wrenching his arms until he was contorted unnaturally. He held Otis's arms at the wrists, pulling them behind his back and continuing his actions.

"Oh, come on, baby. Don't be like that. Come on. Relax for me." Otis struggled again, infuriated. "Shhh. Come on. You're not getting away, scared little rabbit." He cackled, hitting Otis indiscriminately, but fiercely. "You're not running anywhere."

Once he was finished, he covered Otis with a blanket after he had retied his wrists and stepped away quickly, knowing he would lash out.

"Get some rest. You'll need it."

Utterly infuriated, disgusted and humiliated, Otis lay face-down on the bed, fighting the memories that came rushing back to him. His father had done the same thing to him as a child, and his mother had watched, mainly participating in the physical abuse. He hated feeling helpless. Despised the aching in his chest that accompanied those memories.

Exhaustion claimed him eventually, and he slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed, and Otis's body couldn't take it anymore. Before he had met the Firefly family, he was used to not eating for days. But he wasn't used to it anymore, and combined with the torture he was undergoing at the time, he physically and mentally couldn't take it. Somewhere along the lines, this man had broken him, just like he had been broken in his childhood. He hated himself for it. Hated the man for it. Anger boiled under fear as he heard the footsteps down the cellar. Otis was tied to the chair again, his entire body trembling. He knew he was going into shock.

"Goodmorning, asshole." The man tipped Otis's head up to force Otis to look at him. Otis averted his eyes, not looking at him, and tried to turn his head in submission. "Aww, you're shaking." Otis glared sharply at him, as if to make a point. The man simply raised his hand, and Otis flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut. He laughed viciously.. "You know. I'm feeling generous. If you let me do this; consensual, not struggling against me or tied down, I will let you go." As if to emphasize the point, he untied Otis, taking his gag away.

Otis sighed, smiling regretfully. "Nice try, asshole. But how am I going to get home, then?" His voice was hoarse and weak.

"Baby, baby, baby." The man stroked Otis's cheek, eliciting a panicked gasp from the albino as he jerked away. "I will take you home."

"What makes you think I'm that gullible?"

"What do you have to lose?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If I die, at least I didn't go down without a fight."

"Are you not fighting for your life by doing this? Are you not guaranteeing every chance that you have by doing this?"

His reasoning was sound, but Otis wasn't sure he could willingly put himself through that and live knowing that was how he had had to escape.

"I'll give you time to think it over." He left, leaving Otis to consider his options. Otis wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he returned with a plate full of food and water. The man had given Otis water periodically over the past few days, but never food. "I'm not going to let you die. You're too much fun for that. But I will let you go if you don't struggle. Just the once. I'll untie you, and you have to do as I say. But I will then drive you home, drop you off, and leave. You're in no state to fight back right now. You and I both know that."

Otis ate silently, taking in all that he was saying. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I keep you here until you do."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Have I gone back on my word in these days?" He wasn't wrong. Whatever he said he would do, he did. If he told Otis he would stop if he stopped struggling, and Otis had stopped struggling, he had stopped. "Well? What's your answer?"

Swallowing hard, Otis closed his eyes, murmuring, "Untie me." He was horribly ashamed. But if it was his only hope for escaping and returning to his family, he had to risk it.

The man's smile glinted, eyes lighting up. "What?"

Otis hadn't felt this broken in so long. He hated this. He felt exactly as he had as a child, begging his mother and father to stop. Tears streamed from his eyes, frustrated, angry and ashamed. "I said. Untie me."

He tipped Otis's chin up to look him in the eyes. Once again, Otis shied away from his gaze, now trembling in fear. "Look at me. Tell me you want it."

Otis felt his face grow hot. He closed his eyes again. "I want it."

"FUCKING OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK ME IN MINE. TELL ME AGAIN."

Pulling his head away, Otis openly sobbed. He was so filled with rage and humiliation he didn't know what to do, other than follow his directions. He was terrified, another feeling he hadn't experienced in so long. Trying to pull himself together, he glared up at the man. "I want it."

Before he could draw in another breath, he felt their lips crash together. "Kiss me back. Act like you want it."

Otis could only follow his instructions and pray to whatever God that would listen to him that this would work.

He broke away from Otis, leaning down to untie his legs from the chair's. Otis had to strangle the urge to kick him in the face, knowing he wasn't strong enough by any means. "Get on the bed. Lie down on your back."

Otis did as he was told, jumping and crying out when the man straddled him, locking their lips together once more. Otis felt hands traveling up the front of his shirt. "Touch me. Touch me like you want me."

Unsatisfied with Otis's attempts at affection, he slammed his hand on the headboard behind Otis's head. Otis yelped helplessly, flinching away. Rage swelled in him, and tears flowed down his cheeks. The man laughed viciously. "I can't believe I broke the fearless, heartless Otis Driftwood. I can not believe it. Looks like who you were is stronger than who you've become, eh?"

"S...stop...fucking hitting me..." Otis sobbed, eyes tightly shut. "I'm doing what you want..."

"Bitch, you are the main act in my circus. I will do what I damn well please."

It went on for what seemed like hours. Otis could feel himself slipping into his own head, as he often did as a child during similar circumstances. When the man was finally finished, Otis laid shaking on the bed, waiting for his next move.

"Alright. Get your clothes on. I'll take you home." Otis didn't move, and shuddered as the man stroked his back. "Come on. I'll keep my promise. Don't slip away yet."

Otis did as he was told, got into the man's car and rode to his home. He couldn't stop shaking.

Mama Firefly was waiting as the car pulled in front of the farmhouse.

"I'll open the door for you."

He could hear Mama Firefly screaming at the man already. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!?"

Otis flinched as the car door opened. He stood warily, still shaking. He flinched again as he heard a gunshot, then another. The man fell to the ground, dead.

When Mama Firefly pulled him into her arms, he had to stiffle a shriek. "Otis...Otis what did he do to you? Otis?"

He wasn't sure if he was relieved, or if the abuse was catching up to him, but he felt his knees buckle, almost taking Mama with him.

"Tiny! Get out here and help me with your brother! He's back home!" She stroked Otis's hair, trying to keep him on his feet. "You're okay, baby. You're okay."


	3. Chapter 3

When Baby returned home that day, she had to do a double-take. She hadn't seen her brother Otis for days, and there he sat on the couch. Mama had him wrapped in a blanket or two, a mug of something hot in his hands. He trembled violently.

Otis was never really okay, but she could tell that he was especially not okay at this point. He stared straight ahead, seemingly in a trance.

Mama stroked his arm, a look of distress on her face. "Drink your tea, Otis..."

"Huh? oh..." He mindlessly took a sip.

"Otis...?" Baby approached cautiously, knowing how Otis could lash out. "When did you get back?"

He cleared his throat, taking another sip of tea. "This afternoon."

Mama Firefly stood, pulling baby aside. "Baby, I can't get him to stop shakin'. Some man brought him back in that fancy car today. He's as nervous as a jack-rabbit in a den of foxes and I can't get him to tell me what happened."

Baby and Otis had a special bond. They had fucked a few times, but they were more close friends than anything else. She knew the full story of what had happened to him in his childhood, and not even Mama Firefly knew the entire story. Baby knew what triggered him and how to calm him down best, and Mama Firefly knew it. "I'll deal with him, Mama. He'll be fine." She sat next to Otis on the couch, shooing her mother away. "Hey, Otis. You okay?" She stroked his arm. He pulled away.

"Yeah. Fine." He looked at her, eyes full of pain and fear. He looked like he had been in a bar fight. Both eyes were blackened, his lip was split, and his nose had been pouring blood in the recent past.

"Okay. Why don't we go up and you get a shower? Bet you'll feel better."

"We?"

"I'll help y-"

"Not in the shower."

"No no. I'll help you up the stairs and get settled, okay?"

"I don't need help, Baby."

"Just humor me, okay? I've been worried about you."

He just grunted in response and stood, wandering toward the stairs. Baby could see he was weak. She helped him up the stairs, resting a hand lightly on his back. He flinched, hissing in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Baby waited on his bed until he had showered. She couldn't help but admire his body when he came out in just a pair of sweatpants. When he turned, she saw the large lashes from the bullwhip that had been used on him. She saw the bruises on his pale skin, the scratches. "Otis..." She sighed, shaking her head. "If I ask, are you even gonna tell me what happened?"

"No..." He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at her.

"Will you ever?"

He shrugged. "You know 'bout every other bad thing that happened to me. Guess I will."

She smiled. "You need me to take care of those?"

He shook his head. "M' fine."

"Yeah, you look fine. Look like you got into the worst bar fight of your life with a bullrider."

"Yeah. But I was the bull..."

"Otis..." She took his hand in hers. They had always had a special bond. They acted like they hated each other, but they really cared very deeply for each other. "Let me take care of those, okay?"

"Sure, whatever..." Baby left and returned with the necessary supplies. When she came back, Otis was sitting on the bed, fiddling with something in his hands. She doused a rag with alcohol and cleaned the lashes on his back. He jumped at first, then clenched the sheets, groaning in pain.

"That fucking hurts.."

"I know. Almost done." She allowed the alcohol to dry a moment, giving Otis a chance to settle. "What've you got there?"

"Mm? Swiss army knife."

"...What're you doin' with it?"

"Jus'...somethin' to keep my hands busy." He felt Baby wrap her arms around him, pulling him to her. "Baby, not fuckin' right now. I..."

She kissed his shoulder. "Wasn't gonna. I know how you are when you been dreamin' let alone..."

"Yeah, well...Nevermind, that."

"...You just got a damn nice body is all. Sexy..." Otis just grunted. "...You remember back when you came here? How sick you was?"

"How could I forget that?"

"You was so skinny...Could see all your ribs and your face was so sunken in...Don't ever let yourself get like that again, Otis..."

"Huh?"

"I know how you are...Go days without eatin' when you get one of your spells. I know this one's gonna be bad, too...Don't ever let yourself get like that again...I don't wanna see you like that again..."

"I said I'll be fine."

"Yeah. I heard ya." She started dabbing antibacterial cream that her mother used on small cuts around the house on Otis's wounds. She didn't know much about medicine, but she knew what helped her. She gently started to wrap Otis's back, circling the bandages around his chest. "S'like I'm givin' you a hug every time!"

Otis snorted. "Yeah, I guess." When she had finished, she sat in front of him and just stared at him for a moment. "...what?"

"I know if I leave or stop talking, you'll get so lost in your head you won't come out..."

"I said. I will be fine."

"I ain't never seen this happen to you, Otis...What if you get so far in there you don't ever come out? I don't wanna lose you, you pain in the ass."

"I'll find my way out. Did when I was a kid."

Baby sighed. "Yeah. You didn't have us then, neither..."

"No. Just let me sleep for a little, alright? Then you can come back..."

Baby nodded, leaving Otis to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

When Baby returned after a few hours, Otis was still asleep. Knowing he was exhausted, and likely wouldn't sleep at night for a while, she let him rest, sitting beside him and stroking his hair, just as she had done years ago when he had first come to the Firefly family.

She remembered how sick and weak she had thought he was. Now she understood that he was a lithe predator, he had just needed the proper foundation.

Of all of her siblings, Otis was probably her favorite. Maybe that was because they understood each other so fully. Maybe it was because when she had an itch that needed scratched, he was the only one that could do that for her. After all, he wasn't her biological brother.

She had always thought he was gorgeous. She loved his white hair; how when he washed it, it was so soft and flowed down his back. She loved how pale he was. How when she nipped at his skin when they were having a round, the mark would show up instantly, not hours later. She loved his red eyes. How piercing he could make his glare, and how they shone violet in the moonlight. Once he had gained weight and muscle during the time he was recovering, his body was something to be marveled, as well.

Not to mention-

"What're you doing?"

Baby's train of thought was broken by Otis's voice, still gravelly from sleep. "Checkin' on you. You hungry? Shit. I know the answer to that. I'll bring you somethin' up, though. Just in case..."

Otis didn't eat that night. He did, however, drink the hot tea and water offered to him.

No one in the Firefly family slept that night.

Baby had retreated to her own bedroom after Otis dozed off for the second time. Everyone in the house was asleep until around 2 am.

Mama firefly heard him screaming first. Terrified, desperate, and agonized. It only lasted for a second. She knew Otis suffered from dreams about his parents occasionally, but she had never heard him scream.

That was when she understood what had happened to him. When she knew what had been done to her boy. Fury grew in her gut and she lay back down, sure she wouldn't sleep.

Baby heard the scream and jumped out of bed. She ran to his room, knocking on the door she knew he would have locked. "Otis? You alright?!"

"Y...yeah..."

"You gonna let me in?"

"...No."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll keep bugging you till you do."

The door slowly opened after a few moments. Otis peeked around the corner. "Go back to bed, Baby."

"Otis...You're safe now. You're home."

If only he cold tell his mind that.


End file.
